This invention relates to education and demonstration, and in particular to a biology assembly for educating and demonstrating a biological process.
Because of the very small size of microbes and also their slow growth rates, it is very difficult for a student to observe and comprehend relative sizes and growth rates of microbes. The present invention offers a way to alleviate many of the frustrations encountered by students, from lower grade levels through graduate and post graduate levels, as they attempt to view microbes.